Roses Are Red, Violets areBlack
by Eagle1997
Summary: When Hermione gets Harry alone for half an hour something that she never expects happens and now just before this new arrangement heads off on a deadly mission they find that someone they trusted may be plotting against them. Could Dumbledore be right in that love will save us all.
1. Hermione's Decision

**Roses are Red, Violets are….Black?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money from this Fanfiction**

Chapter 1: Hermione's Decision

Things at Hogwarts were never the same for Hermione after Dumbledore was killed by Snape, but that didn't stop her from completing what she decided was "homework" that hadn't been issued, as it was to benefit not her education but Harry's quest. She had just closed yet another book from the Restricted Section whilst looking for more information on Horcruxes when Harry wandered up to her, "Any luck yet?" He asked. She solemnly shook her head, "one book briefly mentions them, but just to say that it wont give any information or direction" She replied. Harry nodded and took her by the hand, "Come on, we have the funeral soon and you have basically moved into the library ever since you and Ron decided to join me on the journey" He told her. She agreed with this statement as since the lessons had been cancelled, she had only really left the library to eat and wash. She had also taken over Harry's Invisibility Cloak and used it to search at night and had more than once woken up with her face in a book.

She stood up and took her books back to their shelves and then walked with Harry up to the Gryffindor common room where Ron was waiting for them dressed in his dress robes, "Hey guys, you better change soon, the funeral is in an hour and we promised we would all do a speech" and that is exactly what they did, they both headed up to their dormitories and ten minutes later, both were back downstairs and ready to head to the funeral, Harry in his Jet Black wizards tux and Hermione in her magically resized floaty Pink dress from their fourth year. As they headed to the Portrait hole Lavender walked downstairs and clasped onto Ron's arm, "Hey Lav" He smiled and said to his girlfriend, Hermione gave her a hug and Harry did the same, after much talk they had decided they would bring Lavender along with them on their mission to help keep Ron's anger at bay, which both Harry and Hermione knew would be needed. They all trusted her now as it turned out that whilst she was around, Ron actually did homework, was kind to everyone (even Malfoy) and she had gotten him to read more. Yes it still annoyed Hermione that they were together a little but she was glad that Ron was happy, "Hey Lavender, do you remember the plans for summer?" Harry asked the new arrival. Lavender nodded to him, "Yeah, I do but maybe we should talk 'bout it later" she winked to him and they all nodded before leaving as their class mates were arriving to change.

They walked down through the empty halls of the school they knew so well with solemn hearts, as all four of them knew that this may very well be the last time they saw the castle. As they got to the great hall however Harry cheered up a little as Hedwig flew to him with Fawkes in tow. On Fawkes' leg was a note to Harry, which he untied and opened curiously, "What does it say Harry?" Lavender asked. Harry turned to them and read aloud:

_Dear Harry,_

_ I know my death must be hard for you after everything that has been taken away from you already, but as long as you complete the mission I gave you then everything should make sense. I asked Fawkes to deliver this message before my funeral if I was to be killed as I want him to live on. Harry I leave you two things now that in my will I couldn't, the first is Fawkes as I can't bear to have him left alone. The second is advice for at my funeral just three words: Watch the skies._

_Yours in death as much as life,_

_Dumbledore_

Harry dropped the note in shock, how the hell had Dumbledore known he would get this or even that it would have to be sent now. He turned to Fawkes and stroked his crimson plumage, he then handed the note to Hermione to re-read, "We better do as he asks and watch the skies, whilst each of us is doing our speeches the others will keep an eye out" Harry stated. The others nodded in agreement and walked out into the grounds, whilst Lavender and Ron were ahead Hermione lagged behind with Harry, "Hermione, you don't think Dumbledore was a seer do you?" He asked her. She gave him a look of confusion, "What makes you say that Harry?" she replied, he looked back to Fawkes and the letter in her hand, "Well he obviously knew he was going to die to send this letter" he started, "and to warn us to watch the skies AND by giving me Fawkes he obviously knew that we would need to escape from something or use his tears" he finished. She took all this in nodding at each point he made, it seemed there was only one explanation and Harry had already pointed it out, "That does seem like the only explanation but it can't be right Harry because if Dumbledore was a seer he would have foreseen all the places you would go to find Horcruxes and told you them or sorted it himself" she told him. He took this in and as they arrived at the lake where the funeral was to be held they all rehearsed their speeches and as they stood ready to speak they saw the school start to arrive and Harry took his place at the podium. Once all guests were sat down he began, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore or better known to me as Professor Dumbledore, was an amazing man to all Hogwarts students" he paused and glanced at the sky, "Now my friends and I have been asked to talk about one specific event each pertaining to how Dumbledore changed each of our lives no matter how small the deed" he paused again as he again looked at the sky, for this time he was sure he saw movement, he glanced at the others and they nodded that they had seen the same. Harry continued with his speech so as not to cause worry, "So I would like to talk about the end of last year when he saved me from Voldemort by showing me how really different Voldemort and I are and how my love for my friends was able to save me, he helped me to see just how much a little love can do in these dark times and I will remember that forever" he finished and stepped down from the podium just as four brooms landed without riders next to each of the questers, the one in front of Ron had a note attached, "What does it say Ron?" Harry asked, Ron mounted the broom and shouted three words, "THEY ARE COMING!" he pushed off whilst the other three mounted their brooms and the rest of the guests apparated away.

They followed Ron to the stupidest hiding place ever, the boys' dormitories of Gryffindor. Harry landed and was immediately getting his stuff together while Hermione and Lavender summoned theirs by magic; it all went into Hermione's beaded bag, "So where do we go now?" Lavender asked. Ron and Harry looked at each other and simultaneously said, "The Burrow" Harry turned around to the window, "It is the safest place for us now and the order can then advise us on what to do next" Harry finished. Hedwig flew up to the window-sill with Fawkes waiting for instructions, Harry turned to them, "head to The Burrow, we wont be far behind" she gave an understanding hoot whilst Fawkes squawked and both flew off. Hermione suddenly had an idea, "We should leave in pairs at different times from one another as a just in case" Harry nodded and sent Ron and Lavender off first but before they departed Ron gave Lavender a long snog before soaring out of the window with her in tow. Harry and Hermione would leave exactly half an hour after so Hermione decided she would get Harry to open up, "Harry why have you been so down about things recently, other than Dumbledore being killed?" She asked, He shook his head before he replied, "Ginny and Dean are such a good couple that I know I have to move on but the girl I like prefers another" He told her.

"Who is it you like then, we are best friends Harry you can tell me anything" She replied. He was silent for a while before answering and turned back to the window, "It's….it's you…..it's you Hermione" he stuttered, Hermione was shell shocked and what he had said was right as well, she did like another guy: Ron. But boy was Harry wrong about something major.

"Harry, because of our group decision with Lavender I have to live with the fact that Ron is happy with a different girl and you are in the same boat" She began, "I may still have feelings for Ron but I only developed those feelings when I mistakenly thought I would never pull you" she finished. Harry turned at this with a confused smile on his face, "So you _don't _prefer Ron?" He asked. She shook her head and approached him, "I decided I would settle for him Harry" she replied and kissed the boy she had known for six years. Once the kiss was broken they remembered that their departure time was coming up and they were due to leave any moment, "We should keep this between us just now 'Mione" Harry suggested. She nodded in understanding of why it had to be that way and they pushed off towards the Burrow.

As soon as they had soared a hundred feet the Death Eaters were back, shooting off hexes like a firework display. Harry saw Hermione with a worried look on her face as she hated flying, without losing her concentration she was fine on a broom but with all of these hexes going off she was worried. Harry flew beside her and put his arm round her as best he could, "Quickly drop your broom and get on mine!" he shouted over the Death Eater's screams. She gave him a look as if he was crazy, "I can't!" She replied, but she didn't have a choice because in that moment she was hit by a Body Bind hex and Harry had to do everything he could so as not to drop her. As they got to the Hogwarts boundaries something weird happened, the Death Eaters disappeared as if they couldn't leave the grounds. Harry managed to free Hermione from the Body Bind and she automatically grabbed him in horror at how high they were, "Harry do we really have to fly ALL the way to the Burrow?" she asked. He shrugged, "What other choice is there Hermione, apart from Fawkes' fire travel?" he asked in reply. She leaned her head on his back, "We could Apparate…." She said hopefully. He sighed in reply and decided to make the descent fun and entertaining for him and more likely horrifying for Hermione as he plunged into a straight drop laughing his head off over Hermione's screams.

Once on the ground Hermione started hyperventilating whilst Harry was still laughing his head off, "Harry James Potter, if you EVER do that again I swear I will kill you!" Hermione said in between breaths. Harry just laughed on and took hold of her hand, "Come on, let's go to the Burrow".


	2. What the Hell?

**Roses are Red, Violets are…Black?**

**A/N: The last chapter didn't have much in it but this one holds quite a few surprises so to all my readers ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: What the Hell?

By the time Harry and Hermione had arrived at the Burrow, Ron was already wolfing down a third helping of Mrs Weasley's delicious cooking whilst Lavender was chatting away to Ginny, "Mrs Weasley could you ask the order to gather in the sitting room please" Harry asked his almost-adopted mother. She gave him a worried look but nodded nonetheless. Once they were all gathered in the sitting room as asked Harry started, "Okay guys, Hogwarts has been attacked and we don't know what to do now we need advice". He looked directly at Lupin who sighed, "Harry all I know is that Dumbledore asked that you, Ron, Hermione and Lavender all go home for the summer whether Hogwarts was attacked or not. He was adamant that this happened due to the love shield your mother left behind being the only protection safe enough until your seventeenth birthday" He told him, Harry was disheartened at this. It meant yet another summer with the Dursleys and also a whole summer lost for him and Hermione. Let down, he nodded to Lupin and left the room to head upstairs. The others in the room looked at each other in silence knowing how Harry felt about this news, but one member of the group slipped out of the room unnoticed by all except from Hermione who got up with the excuse of going to the bathroom and followed the departing Ginny out of the room. She watched as Ginny followed Harry up to the room he shared with Ron and slipped inside after him, closing the door behind her. Hermione stopped outside the door and listened and what she heard shocked her, "Harry, I need to speak to you" Ginny started, "Dean isn't giving me what I want sexually as he finds the idea too extreme" Hermione heard footsteps and then the creaking of bed springs, "The idea of what?" Harry asked almost curiously. Hermione heard Ginny laugh slightly, "The idea of bondage and violent sex" She replied. Hermione gasped silently as she had always thought of Ginny as an innocent girl, "Ginny that is horrid and you wont get anything like that from me neither normal sex or bondage or any relationship!" Harry scolded. There was a long silence in which Hermione guessed Ginny was getting angry, "How dare you scold me about my needs when I know you lust after me but just don't want me to get used by Voldemort!" She eventually shouted.

Hermione heard the bed springs move again showing that Harry had just gotten up, "I have moved on Ginny, I moved on as soon as I saw you with Michael Corner in fifth year. So…no…I don't lust after you and will never give you satisfaction because you have turned into a slut" He told the red-head, Hermione heard a sound like a gunshot as Ginny slapped Harry, "Get out of my house Harry Potter" She told him, he laughed at this and simply said, "It's your parents' house actually and they said I am always welcome" from her side of the door Hermione heard footsteps coming to the door and saw the handle turn, in that split second Hermione hid in a dark corner as Ginny stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Hermione heard the bed springs again and Harry's voice called out, "You can stop hiding now Hermione" shocked, she walked into the room and saw her boyfriend lying on his bed rubbing the mark that had appeared from Ginny's slap. She sat next to him on the bed and conjured an ice pack for him, "How did you know I was out there?" she asked confused. Harry laughed at his bushy haired girlfriend, "Hermione I have known you for six years…no matter how quiet you try to make your gasps I always hear them" he replied. She smiled at the joke but this quickly left her face as she remembered what Ginny had said, "Can you believe she just tried to cheat on Dean with you?" she asked, "I mean seriously…what a cow" Harry nodded at this, "I am not surprised I always thought Ginny was too arrogant for her own good, but this has put us in a bad situation" Harry said. Hermione didn't understand his meaning and Harry could see this on her face so he explained, "No matter what she just said about me leaving she will try again unless I divulge that I am in a relationship. But that puts the mission in a bad situation because even if he is with Lav, Ron may think I have betrayed him" understanding blossomed on her face, but instead of being disheartened like Harry she just laughed and shook her head, "Harry if Ron goes mad he will just have to deal with it like we did when our hopefuls got different spouses" She told him. He looked so surprised but smiled and kissed his girlfriend lightly before getting up again, "Let's go tell them then" He said to her as he made for the door but she stopped him with a pull to his arm. She turned him towards her and laughed at his confused look before kissing him again but this time deepening the kiss into a snog, after a minute she broke the kiss and Harry was in a daze as if he had just been hit with a shovel.

She pulled him to the door and had to drag him down two flights of steps before he came out of the daze, when they eventually got to the living room again they found Ginny angrily looking at them and the others talking about the Order's next move and as they walked in they heard Lupin say, "Harry really hates his Aunt and Uncle but the love shield NEEDS to recharge to keep him safe for the holidays at least…ah Harry are you okay" He said when he saw them. Harry nodded excitedly, "Yeah Remus, I am amazing to be honest" He said. He looked around the room to see everyone sporting a look of complete confusion, "Honestly Harry we had no idea you felt that good about going back to your relatives' again" Mrs Weasley said. Hermione burst out laughing with Harry close behind, "What is so funny may I ask?" Mrs Weasley asked them, Harry tried to stop laughing long enough to speak, "Mrs Weasley, I am not happy because of that, I am happy because I have news for you all" He said still laughing. They all looked perplexed and sat in silence waiting for him to divulge this news, after five minutes of silence apart from Hermione's giggles Ron spoke, "Well? What is it?" he asked. Harry crossed the room to grab a piece of toast from the dining room table and took a bite, he went back to Hermione's side before speaking, "Well, before we arrived today Hermione and I were talking for a while and we decided that we would start a relationship" He said, but this did not get a good reaction from most people. Lavender, Remus, Arthur, Fred and George and Tonks all congratulated the couple but Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Ron had dark looks on their faces. All of the congratulators were standing hugging the couple and shaking hands with Harry and once they had all sat down again all hell broke loose, "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU SLUT!" Ginny shouted whilst squaring up to Hermione, "HE IS MY MAN!" she finished. Any other conversations stopped at this point especially as Lavender spoke, "But Ginny, you are with Dean?" She said which stopped Ginny in her tracks. Hermione took this moment to expose Ginny for earlier, "You know Ginny I was listening to your secret chat with Harry earlier and heard everything you said" she started, at this point Ginny looked worried now, "Yes Ginny I heard you ask Harry to satisfy you with bondage and violent sex because Dean wasn't crazy enough to do it" she finished. Everyone was shocked and Ginny was in tears, her mum had heard it all and now looked disgusted instead of angry, "Mum…I…..I'm sorry…." Ginny cried. Mrs Weasley turned and walked out and Ginny followed, pleading for her mum to listen to her. Now Harry turned to Ron who nodded his head towards the door indicating a private talk and he followed Harry outside into the garden where a few gnomes were playing around the bushes, "Harry, I cannot believe you would do this" He said kicking one of the little creatures. Harry put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Ron, I thought you wouldn't mind because of you being with Lavender" Harry said. Ron turned around to face his friend but instead of the dark look on Ron's face, Harry saw amusement, "Harry it doesn't bother me that you are with 'Mione" Ron said to Harry's amazement, "What bothers me is that you didn't tell me immediately and that you didn't tell me you liked her, you are too easy to fool" he finished. Harry was so happy that his best mate didn't mind his relationship with their other friend that he gave Ron a hug, but when they broke apart Harry got the conversation he had expected at some point, "Harry…..was what Hermione said about Ginny true? Did she ask that?" Ron cautiously asked. Harry nodded solemnly and Ron sighed, "So that's that then. My sister is a cheating SLUT!" He shouted, kicking yet another gnome. At that point they heard the door close as Hermione and Lavender came up to them, "Are you guys okay?" asked Lavender. They nodded and gave their respective girlfriends a hug each, "Ron has accepted our relationship Hermione" Harry told her. At this statement Hermione's mouth dropped open and then she ran to Ron and gave him a big hug, "Thank you Ronald that means a lot" she told him. He shrugged and gave her a smile which quickly disappeared as Ginny walked out of the house with bags packed, she turned towards the group and sneered, "Happy now Hermione, you got me kicked out of my house by my own mother and all my dignity gone" She said. Lavender walked up to Ginny and slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor, "DO NOT BLAME HERMIONE FOR YOUR MISTAKE, SHE AND HARRY ARE HAPPY TOGETHER AND AS THEIR FRIEND YOU SHOULD BE SUPPORTING THEM!" Lavender screamed at the girl. Ginny slowly stood up and Lavender was getting ready to slap her again until Ron and Harry held her back, "I…will never…support….that…_settled for_…relationship" Ginny seethed.

At these words Hermione joined the fight, "How _DARE_ you say it was settled for. I love Harry and always have even if we have had stray feelings for others over the years. But now we have realised our feelings and you are ruining it" She said drawing her wand, "It's time you lost everything" sending up a Patronus she grinned.

"I have lost everything Hermione what else is there?" Ginny asked but her answer came immediately as Dean apparated next to Hermione, "Hey Hermione, you called saying you had news for me?" He paused, "Why is Ginny all packed up and covered in hand prints on her face?" At this Hermione nodded, "I can answer all of this at once Dean; you see Ginny has been slapped by Lavender and kicked out by her family" She replied.

"What? Why?" He asked. Ginny was almost in tears now trying to move towards Hermione to stop her but Lavender was stopping her, "Now this is the part you wont like Dean, she was asking Harry to give her bondage and violent sex because you wouldn't, which I disclosed as it was concerning my boyfriend because the advances were unwelcome" Hermione finished.

"WHAT THE HELL GINNY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, BY…BY CHEATING OR TRYING TO AT LEAST! I TOLD YOU I WOULD LET YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE JUST NOT BONDAGE AND YOU ARE SO OBSESSED THAT YOU TRY TO CHEAT, WE ARE DONE YOU HEAR….DONE!" Dean shouted, "Congrats Hermione on you and Harry we will talk some other time" He said before apparating away. The four friends looked at Ginny who was distraught, "Well done Hermione Granger but I will have REVENGE!" Ginny shouted before disapparating.

The others turned to Hermione looking horrified, even (to Hermione's dismay) Harry. Lavender walked up to her, "Hermione….?" She started, Hermione nodded, "remind me never to get on your bad side, I agree that that was necessary but still…" Lavender said. Hermione understood and started to cry but Harry came and hugged her, "don't cry Hermione, you did what anyone would do" He said. She calmed down and they all returned inside where a very disheartened Mrs Weasley was crying into Arthur's shoulder. Lupin and the others got up to leave and Arthur took Molly for some rest in their room, "Harry, if you have any sense you four will leave tonight. Go to respective houses together first to sort some stuff out and then to the Dursley's, you should all be able to fit in your room there if you use the tent that I know Hermione has packed". Lupin told Harry before leaving. Harry nodded in understanding and watched as his Uncle Moony left the Burrow before rounding up the others and their possessions and leaving, first stop: The House of the Browns.

Meanwhile, Ginny was wandering Diagon Alley, muttering about how she hated Hermione and how Harry belonged to her not the bookworm. She spent so much time paying attention to herself that she walked into a hooded figure, "You should watch where you are walking especially a pretty girl like you" He said. Ginny recognised his voice sort of but couldn't place it, "Who are you?" Ginny asked. The figure chuckled, "If you knew you would hate me even though I need you Ginevra" he said. Ginny was confused now but the mystery was far outweighing the fear she had, "Try me, if you know me then you may find me different than last we met" she told him. He nodded, "Okay, as you wish" he dropped his hood and Ginny gasped, "No way…."

**A/N- Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but a writer has to keep some interest in the story.**HH


	3. Problems Arise

**Roses are Red, Violets are…Black?**

_**A/N: Three chapters in five days is a brilliant accomplishment for me and so is the small amount of people already following me and this story so thanks a lot guys. Here is the next instalment for you!**_

Chapter 3: Problems Arise

Ginny gasped, "No way…Malfoy?" the Slytherin nodded to her. She couldn't believe it, the one person who she once hated above all for how he treated her family, her friends and was involved in Dumbledore's death was also the only person who could help her, "You said you needed me" She said and he nodded again, "but why?" she asked. He took her hand in his, "I know your desires and I know your hates, I can get you revenge and pleasure in more ways than you can imagine" He told her. Ginny had to admit that the thought of all her desires coming true would please her immeasurably, but she lusted after Harry and helping his rival would not be a good idea….then again…., "How?" she asked. He pulled on her hand drawing her closer to him, "Like this" He said before lightly kissing Ginny. Ginny started to struggle against him but suddenly felt a spark between them and ended up deepening the kiss instead of breaking it until both of them were breathless. They turned the kiss into a hug and Ginny was lightly kissing Draco's cheek, "You still didn't explain why you need me though" she said. Draco stepped back, "That can wait till later-" he started but was quickly interrupted by a voice Ginny never thought she would hear again, "Ginny?!" It said. She turned to see Dean walking towards her, "Dean…" she said almost whispering. Dean saw Malfoy and automatically suspected the worst, "What….are you doing….with this SNAKE!" Dean shouted, "Are you just proving that you are a slut or are you joining his kind?" he asked. At this Ginny started crying and Draco drew his wand, "Call my woman a slut again and I will end you Mudblood" he spat at Dean. Dean could not believe his ears as he drew his wand also, "Your woman?" he asked Draco and turned to the still crying Ginny, "So you are doing both; being a slut AND joining _their _ranks" Dean said, and as he turned back to Draco all he saw was a jet of green light and the legacy of Dean Thomas was ended. Malfoy turned to Ginny who looked at him in horror, "I did warn him beforehand, I was only protecting your honour Ginny" He told her. She nodded in understanding but then they heard the loud voices of Ministry Officials, "We have to leave…NOW" Draco told her. She grabbed his hand before kissing him and Apparating away just as Kingsley turned their corner and saw them.

**An Hour Later**

Harry found the front door blocked by Kingsley as the group were attempting to head to Lavender's house after the hour it had taken Ron to pack. They were all of them surprised that Kingsley was back so early as Harry had been led to believe that he had left on Ministry business, yet here he was striding through the door whilst stopping the foursome from leaving the Burrow, "Potter you can't leave yet I have important information for you all" Kingsley said as he waved his arm to the living room where the group, Molly, Arthur, Fred and George all sat down. Kingsley walked across the room towards the fireplace and face the mirror, "We were fools to send Ginny away earlier…" He told his audience; Molly opened her mouth to speak but was silenced as Kingsley went on, "I know you were upset Molly and that all of you felt betrayed, horrified and vengeful" He turned to Hermione on this last word before turning back to the mirror, "but something has happened that none of us could have foreseen or expected of Ginny" he finished. Arthur stood up with a worried expression, "What…What has happened to our daughter Kingsley?" he asked. Kingsley turned, "She has joined the Death Eaters" he said with the most serious expression possible. But as soon as he had said it everyone started laughing, "ha…ha-ha, Kingsley….she couldn't….they would never accept a Blood Traitor" Fred laughed. Kingsley turned with that serious expression again, "Not unless someone had bargained for her life and admission" He said. Silenced and looking worried and confused again the group motioned for Kingsley to go on but it was Harry who spoke first, "Kingsley? Are you trying to say that someone within the Death Eaters has bargained with Voldemort for her survival?" Kingsley merely nodded and the room gasped, "But who? Who would do that?" Molly asked. Kingsley turned to her, "Harry knows, or at least I have a feeling he suspects the truth" He said. They all turned to Harry and he was shocked, "You mean Malfoy has bargained for her life" he stated shocked enough that he was right but even more so that Kingsley had known. Kingsley nodded, "But why would he do that?" Hermione asked, as Kingsley opened his mouth to answer but Harry stopped him, "He loves her….that's why when he was made Slytherin Quidditch Captain he didn't let his team maul her and made them focus on me because he thought I was his competition" He said almost disgusted, "That isn't the worst thing Potter" Kingsley started, "the reason I was called out before was because there was another attack on a Muggle-born within Diagon Alley itself" He paused as Hermione gasped "and as we got to the scene I witnessed Ginny kissing Malfoy before Apparating away with him" He finished, at this last bit Ron got up no matter how hard Lavender pulled on his arm to keep him down and punched the wall so hard he cracked it in four places, "Who was the Muggle-born Kingsley?" Hermione asked as Lavender stood to calm her boyfriend, "A fellow Gryffindor of yours…Dean Thomas" Kingsley replied and everyone gasped and the girls cried as the news of the death of their classmate by the hands of Ginny and Malfoy shocked them as Dean had been right in front of them just hours ago. Harry and Ron comforted their girlfriends for a while until Harry stood up, "Okay that is it, I am taking control of the Order!" He stated looking at Kingsley who nodded, "I want every remaining Order member here in half an hour" he finished and walked off while Kingsley followed these instructions. Closely followed by the other three Harry walked into his and Ron's bedroom, "What are you going to do mate?" Ron asked. Harry walked to the window and stood looking out at the night sky with Hermione next to him, and then he turned to face the others, "I am going to make Malfoy pay, I am going to kill Voldemort and I am going to be a leader for a change. All the while being with my two best mates and my fantastic girlfriend" he replied, at this they all smiled at him, Lavender stepped forward, "I know I haven't been in the group for long but I will follow you through wind or rain, ice or fire as long as you lead" Harry approached her and grasped her shoulder, "Lavender the amount of time you have been in the group doesn't matter, what does matter however is that you are passionate about friendship and love and all that _you _hold dear" He said, she nodded and he hugged her.

"So now we plan for when we leave here" Harry said when the hug was broken, "The first stop is Lavender's house, then Hermione's and then mine, Ron you have the Spattergroit plan right?" He asked, Ron nodded and Harry moved on, "Lavender you will have to follow in Hermione's task of Obliviating your respective parents, so that Voldemort wont suspect you are with me" Lavender nodded morosely but Hermione was the one to spot the complication, "Harry none of that will work now" She said, Harry turned and looked at her sceptically, "Why?" He asked her. She looked round at the others who looked at her as confused as Harry, "Don't you guys see, Ginny may not have been in on our mission but she knew our plans for keeping Voldemort's eyes off of our families" She explained, understanding flooded into Harry's eyes, "So what do we do Hermione?" Lavender asked. Hermione thought for a moment then a stupendous idea came to her, "We take all of our families to Grimmauld Place apart from Harry's who he couldn't give a crap about" Harry liked the idea but something stopped him, "No Hermione I have a feeling we will need Grimmauld as a back-up for us" He told her, which got her upset because there was no other alternative. Harry hugged her, "I promise that no matter what happens, your parents will come out of this safe" He whispered to her, she nodded into his neck and that's when Ron spoke up, "I have an idea Harry" Harry looked to him and motioned for him to continue, "Well Lupin recently told me that while he has been keeping an eye on the werewolves, he has been rebuilding the shrieking shack and it was only recently finished, but due to a powerful spell you would still think it was the run-down house that people think is haunted, from the outside anyway. I am sure he would keep the Grangers and the Browns there as he is using it as his home and apart from Tonks, has no company." He explained. Harry's eyes gleamed with Joy, "We will ask him at the meeting, which we must be at now" He said to Ron. As Lavender and Ron made to leave Harry held Hermione back, "you two go on ahead, we will catch up" He said to the leaving pair who then shut the door behind them. Harry turned to his spouse, "Hermione are you okay?" he asked her, she shook her head as more tears streamed down her face, "No Harry I am not okay; My now ex-friend has joined the Death Eaters, A classmate of mine has been killed by her and her new boyfriend, My boyfriend is stricken with the need for vengeance and my parents are at a worse risk than ever" She cried, Harry was taken aback by the fact that he was one of the reasons she was tearing up, "I am sorry Hermione, it's just the Death Eaters have taken so much away from me and now they have taken the girl who I thought of as a sister, it is just too much. I feel like Peter Parker in Spiderman three when he finds the black suit gives him more power but more anger and the need for vengeance. Except instead of a suit making me do this it is my connection to old No-Nose" She smiled at this explanation and hugged him again, "I do understand that Harry but if you don't calm down you honestly could turn into him" She said into his neck. She pulled her head back from the hug, "But that's why I am here, to make sure your stress is relieved" she said seductively before kissing him. After the kiss broke he laughed thinking she was joking but before leaving the room for the meeting she winked at him, "Wait, you were serious?" harry asked, as he ran out of the room to follow her down to the meeting.

_A/N: As college has now started again after our British half-term, I may find it hard to post so often. But rest assured that I will post at least one chapter a week maybe two. Sorry guys but college work comes first._


End file.
